Real Love
by lesliejohnson96
Summary: Leslie is a girl who grew up in a crappy small town. She now lives in Tampa, FL and is a sports commentator for Florida State football and baseball. On her way home from work one day, she runs into the man she's always had the hots for Wade Barrett. She discovers he lives in Tampa. Will Leslie and Wade get closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I was getting ready to go to Tallahassee to broadcast the Florida State vs. Duke Football game. I was so excited. It was my second year commentating for Florida State and I loved it. Florida State was undefeated and it was a conference game. Duke sucked as usual. They always do in football. Regardless, I always look forward to broadcasting my favorite team.

I left at 2:00. The game started at 4:30 and it took at least an hour to get there. I always came early to watch practice. I was truly a fan. Once the game started, Florida State was already on a roll. They were beating Duke in the first quarter 21 to 0. Of course, I was going insane while commentating. I sure knew what I was doing though. At halftime, Florida State was still winning 47 to 0. Duke was getting clobbered and I was proud. Florida State won the game 59 to 7.

I was so thrilled. On the way home, I blasted music like always and was so happy. I decided to treat myself for working so hard. So I stopped at Dairy Queen for some ice cream. Once I went to sit down, I saw a guy who looked really familiar. He was tall and so handsome. It dawned on me that it was no other than Wade Barrett the WWE superstar that I liked.

He was sitting down eating. I was freaking out on the inside but kept my cool on the outside. He looked even better in person. He was so hot. I decided to wait until he gets done eating before I get his autograph. A man needs his space.

I walked past him and smiled and gave a friendly wave. He smiled back. I melted then. His smile was so adorable. After he finished eating I was going to come over to him. Instead, he came to me. "Hello love, I assume you know who I am?" he said. Gosh his accent was sexy. "Of course I do. You're Wade Barrett. I love watching on wrestle. You've got an awesome character and you're beast in the ring." I replied smiling. "Well thank you. I remember you commentating for Florida State. You do really well at that. Your name is Leslie right?" he asked. "Yes it is. Your real name is Stu right?" I asked. "Yes love. Where do you live?" he asked. "I live in Tampa. What about you?" I replied. "I live in Tampa too. I'm actually heading home. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to see you again. Can I have your number?" I couldn't believe he was asking me out. We exchanged numbers. "So are you off tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes I am. I don't have to be at Raw this Monday so I'll be off. Then, I have to leave Monday Night for SmackDown. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll make plans. You look beautiful by the way." He just called me beautiful. I was feeling butterflies. "Okay and you look very handsome as always." I replied. "Thanks love. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then we hugged and went home.

On the way home I was so shocked. I couldn't believe he just asked me out. I can't wait for our first date. This could lead to something great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning I called my friend Emilie. Emilie is one of my best friends. We grew up in my hometown Rural Retreat, Virginia. Now, she lives in New Jersey where she's from. I go up to visit her whenever I'm not busy. I called her. She answered. "Hey, girl what's up?" I said. "Hey. Oh just working and spending time with my family. What's up with you?" She replied. "Well, last night was great. Florida State won and I met one of those sexy ass wrestlers I'm always telling you about. It's Wade Barrett. His real name is Stu." I told her dreamily. "Oh girl, are you serious?" She asked happily. "I'm dead serious. I was stopping to eat at Dairy Queen and he came up to me and asked me on a date. I'm so nervous. What should I wear?" I really needed to calm down. "Oh wow that's awesome. Just wear something that will grab his attention. That's what I always do on dates. When is it?" She said. "It's today. He said he'd call me." I told her. "Well, I've got to go run some errands. Good luck. Call me later and tell me how it went." She said. "Alright I will. Bye." Then, we hung up.

I caught up on some laundry and cleaning during the day. My cell rang at about 4:00. I answered. "Hello." "Hey it's Stu. Are you still planning on going out tonight? If so I need to know how to get to your house." He said. "Yeah I am." I gave him the directions. "Okay I'll pick you up at 6:00." I couldn't believe in two hours I'd be out with him. "Okay I'll see you then." I said. Then, we hung up. I went to get ready. I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a nice top I got at Burkes Outlet, my Nike Airs, and a cute necklace. I straightened my hair and put it half up. I was so happy and nervous at the same time. Maybe this will turn into something great.

I heard a knock on the door five minutes till 6:00. I opened it and saw him. He looked amazing. He had on a nice pair of jeans, a cute shirt, his hair was perfect as usual, and that smile was gorgeous. "You look beautiful love." He said in that sexy accent. "Thanks. You do too like always." I replied flirty. "Thank you, love." He chuckled. Then we were on our way. "So, I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park if that's alright with you." He said. "That would be wonderful." He was so classy. I was definitely looking forward to this.

When we got to the park, Stu opened the car door for me, grabbed my hand, and got me out. He's such as gentlemen. It was getting dark but we still walked in the park anyway. We talked about our past relationships, family, jobs, sports, etc. He's an amazing guy. He's sweet, funny, gentle, understanding, and outgoing. His eyes are so adorable. That night was wonderful.

"I had a great time with you Leslie. You're truly one of a kind." He said while driving. "I had fun too. You're even better than I imagined you'd be." I replied. "Really? How did you imagine me?" He said with that cute smirk. "I figured you'd be sweet, very attractive, and funny. It turns out you're so much more." Then, he put his hand on my thigh and smiled. "I hope I'm not rushing anything love but if you want to stay with me tonight you can." I couldn't believe he just asked me that. I was shocked. He has such charm. We both wanted each other so badly. "I'd love to." I replied smiling.

We arrived at his house. It was really nice. He had a swimming pool, workout room, nice kitchen, nice bedroom, nice living room, etc. "I see you like it." He said. "I love it." Then, he gave me a nice hot kiss in the mouth. I let out a moan during the kiss. "Let's take this to the bedroom baby." He said breathily. So, he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He got on top and started kissing my mouth and neck. "Damn Stu, that feels so good baby." I was enjoying this. He started stripping down. "You're so sexy. Strip me down. I want you." I begged. "I want you too baby girl." He replied. He stripped me. "Oh damn, you got a nice body girl." He said. Then he started sucking my breasts causing me to moan really loud. "Yes baby, I know you like it." He said. Then he moved down to my clit sucking really hard. We were both moaning. Finally, he got down to my pussy. He started licking and eventually sucking. It felt so good. He was a sex god. When he got done, he lay on top of me and we kissed roughly a little more. "You ready baby?" Oh I was. "I've been ready." I replied. Then he stuck his huge cock in me. He started with slow thrusts but eventually got faster. "Oh fuck yes. You're so hot Stu." I whined. "Mmm babe, you're so fucking tight. I like this." When we reached our climax, he then kissed me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
